


El's new slave

by Imin_alot_offandoms69



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Auction, Bisexual Lucas Sinclair, Body Worship, Bottom Dustin Henderson, Bottom Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Bottom Will Byers, Breast Fucking, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Byler smut, Cages, Choking, Cock Slapping, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Elmax smut, F/F, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Foot Fetish, Forced Orgasm, Gay Dustin Henderson, Gay Mike Wheeler, Gay Sex, Gay Will Byers, Hair-pulling, Henclair smut, Lesbian Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Max is El's slave, Minor Dustin Henderson/Lucas Sinclair, Minor Will Byers/Mike Wheeler, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Orgy, Pansexual Eleven | Jane Hopper, Piss Fetish, Piss kink, Praise Kink, Protective Eleven | Jane Hopper, Punishment, Pussy Worship, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Slave Dustin Henderson, Sex Toys, Sex slave Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Sex slave Will byers, Shock, Shower Sex, Sixsome, Size Kink, Skull Fucking, Slapping, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Soft Max, Spanking, Top Eleven | Jane Hopper, Top Lucas Sinclair, Top Mike Wheeler, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Whipping, bottom max, byler, elmax - Freeform, henclair, pee drinking, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imin_alot_offandoms69/pseuds/Imin_alot_offandoms69
Summary: El buys a sex slave- S
Relationships: Dustin Henderson/Lucas Sinclair, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

The twenty-two year old huffed as she walked into her house. The two boys looked at each other before looking at her. She flopped onto the couch, throwing the pillows off in the process. The two boys that were currently occupying the kitchen walked to the living room. Mike sat next to her and sighed. "What's wrong?" 

"Every girl I pick up at the bar gets so weirded out about the basement, they leave!" 

The three friends lived in a house together. Each of them were intrested in sex, but not with each other. Mike looked over at Lucas who sighed. "El theres this shop, sexy toys? It's a sex shop, everything we have but more. Ours are better quality tho. But every thrusday, today, they have an auction for slaves. We've went a couple times but didn't like anyone. You wanna go?" El looked up at the taller boy and thought for a second. "Yeah ok fine. Whatever, I don't think I'll like anyone tho." 

Lucas parked the car as the three walked into the store. Mike saluted to the girl at the counter as she smiled back at him. "Heya Wheeler!" She blew a bubble and it popped. The three walked up to her, "hey Robin. You remember Lucas." Robin nodded at Lucas who gave her a small smile. She the looked to Lucas' left and saw a short burnette. The older woman licked her lips, "you guys here for the auction?" The three nodded as El held onto Lucas' arm, hiding behind him a little. "Buying or selling?" She eyed El curiously. "Buying!" 

Robin led the three to the back and handed them each a paddle with a number on it. As El was walking to go find a seat, Robin smacked her ass. The burnette looked back at the older girl who just winked and bit her lip. The three took a seat as the light dimmed. The spotlight shone on the stage as a boy walked on, smiling at the audience. He held a microphone tightly as he began to speak softly. "Good evening everyone! We have a lot new toys to sell today! And lots of ne customers! First we'll start off with the younglings. Ages sixteen to twenty-five!" 

The show went on, the three not liking anyone. That is until a small boy walked onto the stage. He had a bowl cut and looked terrified. He had a cock cage on and a collar that said 'slut' on it. Mike's eyes lit up. "This here is Will Byers, let's start at $200! Do I hear a $200?" Someone raised their paddle and the man smiled, "$200! Do I hear a $300?" Mike raised his paddle quickly. "$300 right there! Do I hear a $400?" No one raised anything. The man on the stage smiled and pointed at Mike, "okay $300 for the young man in the blue. Going once, going twice, sold! After the show, you can pick up your new slave with his things." 

After that Lucas ended up purchasing a boy with curly hair. His name was Dustin and he had a lot to say. Lucas liked him a lot and spent $3,150 on him. El, however, had no luck. There were some girls here and there, but none peeked her interest. She had lost all hope now. Another man walked onto the stage, carrying a cage. There was a girl in it. The man opened the small door and a girl crawled out. She had handcuffs on, an ass plug, hot pink ball gag, a black sparkly collar that had the word 'bitch', a leash that the boy was holding, and red hair. El was mesmerized. 

"This is Max. We've been trying to sell her for weeks now." The girl glared at him and he just smiled. "Shes a bit of a brat," he pet her hair. She growled at him, which earned her a slap on the ass. She whimpered in response and leaned into the boy's leg. "Feisty little thing, ain't she. We'll start the bidding at $75, she isn't worth much anyway." The whole room laughed at that, except the three sitting close to each other. They seemed to be the only ones that were twenty. Everyone else looked from thirty and up. Its was gross. "Ah come on don't be like that, someone will buy her someday." The other boy said, petting the girl softly. "Anyways shes twenty, sarcastic, and bites. Do I hear a $75?" One man that looked around forty-six raised his paddle. The man with the microphone smiled at pointed at him, "$75! Do I hear $100?" El looked at the small girl and saw fear in her eyes. The burnette quickly raised her paddle. "100! Do I hear 300?" The man raised his paddle, glaring at El. "Oh um how about 500? Anyone?" El raised her paddle again, not paying attention to the man. "How about 2,000? 2,000 anyone?" The man raised his paddle and El slumped in her seat in defeat. She didn't have that kind of money. "3,000?" El kept her paddle down this time. The man smirked at the boy on the stage. "Okay! 2,000 it is. Going once, go-" 

"45,000!" 

El stared at Mike in shock. His paddle was raised and he was looking at the girl. "What are you doing," she whispered to him. He looked at her and smiled. "El you've been looking for the longest time now. You can pay me back later, okay?" He whispered back to the burnette. The man stared at the two in shock. "587,000!" He blurted out. Mike glared at the man. 

"900,439." 

The man slumped in defeat. "900,439! Going once, going twice! Sold to the man in blue!" El squealed quietly and hugged Mike tightly. "Thank you thank you thank you! I'll pay you back as soon as possible!" Mike smiled and caressed her cheek, "you're like my sister El. Don't even worry about it." He kissed her head and let go. Lucas smiled at her and held her hand tightly. "We would just have to explain to her that shes yours not Mikes." 

*** 

The three stood in the back room waiting to pick up their new purchases. A boy with big blonde, curly hair walked up to them. "You guys purchased?" They nodded and the man led them to a room. It was baby blue and had drawings on the walls. There was a big W on the door. "Wait they live here?" Lucas asked looking around. The man nodded, "yeah it kinda sucks. Our youngest is 16. I'm gonna tell you guys a little about them. Sit." He pointed to the bed where the three sat. He then sat in a chair in front of them. "Okay so who purchased who?" He asked looking at them. "I bought Will, El bought Max, and Lucas bought Dustin." The man nodded, "well I'm Billy. Let's start with you, blue shirt. Will came here when he was eighteen, four years ago. People bought him then returned him. As a kid, he only had his mom and older brother. Grew up to be a great slut, people love him." 

"Then why do they return him?" 

Billy shrugged, "they say hes too old for their liking. Bunch of pervs and pedos saying someone twenty years younger than them got to old. Buch of bull if you ask me. Could've gotten caught or tired of his ass. Do you guys want some beer?" He rang a bell and Robin immediately ran in. "You rang dingus? Oh hey wheeler." Mike smiled at her, "Robin." 

The blonde looked between the two, "you know each other?" Robin nodded before speaking, "we're friends. He knows Harrington. What'd ya need Hargrove?" 

"Drinks. I'll take a beer. How about a red while for Wheeler, whiskey for karate kid over here, and a shirley temple for shirley temple. Vodka in it, of course." 

"Oh no I don't drink." 

"Well would'ya look at that. Suga' spice over here doesn't drink." 

El looked at Robin and smiled, "iced tea if you can." Robin nodded before walking out of the room quickly. Billy looked at El, "you have any problems with Max bring her back. We can teach her a lesson or two m'kay?" 

Lucas looked up, "wait you guys like use them?" Billy licked his lips and smirked, "well yeah pip squeak. This place is so cheap and fucked up they have some of the girls as toilets. Wouldn't be surprised if some got fucked in there. I have to thank you tho, those three are our youngest. We would hate it if they went home with someone older. I would never forgive myself if I allowed that to happened again." The three stared in shock. Billy looked at Lucas. 

"Well Dustin's a nice boy. New too, just got him last week. He lived with his mom when he was younger. He told us he loved sex so here we are. He listens, so you don't have to worry about that. Tightest ass ever tho." Lucas smiled weakly and nodded. Billy then turned to El.  
"You picked a good one, I'll give you that." 

Robin returned with the drinks and gave each one their one. She also gave El a little paper with her number written on it. Robin winked as she left. "Why's that," El asked taking a sip of her iced tea. 

"Shes my little sister." They nearly choked. Mike looked at him astonished, "you let her do this?!" The blonde shook his head, "okay so when she was I'd say six her mom and my dad got married. We moved from Cali to New york. My dads a drunk, peice of shit too. Abuses his wives, kids, co-workers, anyone you could think of. Bitch ran out of money, Susan always popped pills and quit 'er job. He would fuck Max every night. She was twelve at the time. When she turned fourteen Neil had enough. He moved us to Hawkins and to everyone else we were a perfect white family. Me, Susan, and Neil. No one knew Max existed. Only people that did were Susan's shitty excuse for family and Neil's co-workers. He would let them touch her, rape 'er. He sold her to a random dude for money on her fifteenth birthday. I started to work here and someone gave her to us when she was seventeen. Had her here ever since. Nice pussy, a brat tho. Shes hot too. Good luck with her, she never listens." 

El nodded her head. Lucas sighed, looking at his watch. "Do you know when we'll get them?" Billy put his beer down the counter and nodded. "Hey how much room do you have in your car?" 

Mike thought for a second, "it's an eight seater. Why?" The blonde sighed, "Max bites, kicks, scratches. All of the above. We usually keep in her in cuffs, have her on a leash at all times by the way, and put a ball gag in her mouth. Only when shes around other people besides the one that's gonna fuck 'er then give her some love. It isn't enough tho so we keep her in a cage, as you saw when she was on the stage. Her and Dustin have been at each others throats since he got here. Shes comfortable with Will though. We'll I should get going and get them prepared for you. Their bags each have their names on them so it should be easy to know who's who's." He then walked out of the room. 

Mike rubbed his head, "jesus christ, El. All the other girls and you pick that one. Son of a bitch!" El looked at Mike and sighed, "I know I know. I'll keep her under control I promise." Lucas stared at the two, "why are you guys talking about her like shes a dog?!" The raven haired boy rolled his eyes, "at this point she probably is!" Billy then walked in holding a cage. Will and Dustin were at his side. "Here they are, I can help you put their shit in your car." Mike nodded and smiled, "if it isn't a bother." Billy shook his head and smiled at the boy, "don't worry, no bother at all." He placed the cage on the ground. The two walked out, leaving the room in silence. 

Lucas looked at the two boys standing up and smiled softly at them. "You two can sit down if you want?" The two boys nodded and sat next to him on the bed. El walked over to the cage and crouched down. The redhead looked at her and backed up into the corner of the cage as best as she could. El smiled weakly at her, "don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm El, your new mistress. You excited to go home?" Max looked at her with big blue eyes. She nodded and clawed at the cage. Mike and Billy came back, talking loudly. "Ready to go kitties?"


	2. Requests!

Hey hey I'm taking requests for this book! What do you guys wanna see more of?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- S

**Author's Note:**

> Wonder how many chapters I should make this hope you enjoyed it! What should I put in the next chapter?
> 
> \- S


End file.
